Gaming devices provide enjoyment and excitement to players, in part, because they may ultimately lead to monetary awards for the players. Gaming devices also provide enjoyment and excitement to the players because they are fun to play. Bonus games, in particular, provide gaming device manufacturers with the opportunity to add enjoyment and excitement to that which is already expected from a base game of the gaming device. Bonus games provide extra awards to the player and usually enable the player to play a game that is different than the base game.
Gaming devices are typically games of luck, not skill, in most jurisdictions. Primary games are set up to pay back a certain percentage of the amount of money wagered on in the base or primary game of gaming machine. The average payout percentage in most primary games is set high enough that any player who plays a few hands or spins of the reels wins. That is, in most primary games it is not too difficult to experience some level of success.
Secondary games or bonus games are typically set up for the player to succeed. The player usually wins an award in a bonus game. In bonus game play, the goal is often to maximize the possible award. Winning, at least on some level, is therefore a standard component in gaming devices.
A continuing need exists to provide gaming devices that issue awards in an exciting and enjoyable manner. It is desirable to provide new and different gaming machines.